The use of LEDs for a lighting application is currently increasing. Especially in light bulbs for standardized sockets, such as the E22 or E26 sockets, previously used light sources like filaments, fluorescent tubes and other luminescent materials are subsequently replaced by LEDs. Thereby, the energy consumption of the light bulbs may be reduced.
In LED light bulbs according to the prior art, the LEDs are commonly embedded on a substrate, which may be a printed circuit board (PCB) for example. The LEDs may be soldered or otherwise mounted to the PCB. One or more PCBs are mounted to a base of the light bulb with the help of fixation means such as screws or rivets. The base is provided with means for mechanically connecting the light bulbs to a socket as well as to establish an electrical contacts with respective contacts of the socket for providing electrical energy to the light bulb and thus the at least one LED thereof. Such light bulbs according to the prior art are e.g. known from documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,894,268 B2, 8,704,432 B2, US 2014/005600181, US 2014/98303 A1, and EP 2 5 277 308 A1.
LED light bulbs according to the prior art are disadvantageous in that their assembly and in particular mounting the PCB to the base is cumbersome especially because of the fixation means used therefore. Furthermore, the number of parts involved in the light bulbs according to the prior art is fairly high. Due to the complicated assembly and the high number of parts, fully automating the production of LED light bulbs according to the prior art can hardly be achieved. Hence, there are still manual steps involved in the production. Consequently, manufacturing LED light bulbs according to the prior art is inefficient and bears extensive costs which again leads to relatively high prices of the known LED light bulbs.